


"Dear Sam, from Peter"

by DarkSilverWings



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Letters, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSilverWings/pseuds/DarkSilverWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter puts down his feelings on paper, writes a letter to Sam.<br/>---<br/>This is just so much pure emotion</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dear Sam, from Peter"

"Dear Sam, from Peter"

Spiderman x Nova  
Peter Parker x Sam Alexander

Dear Sam,  
Do you notice that your eyes make me feel like I'm up in space? Do you know I would give anything to see that smile you reserve only for space? Can I tell you, even the drops in your hair from the shower when you come downstairs are like little pieces of the sun that couldn't let you go the same way I can't. Do you know you're just right to fit in my arms, and even without the Nova force my heart warms up when you're near me? You're like starlight, that fell when I wished upon the shooting star that whizzed past my window. I was twelve and it was cold, I had kissed Mary Jane that day and found out I didn't like her. I didn't want my love to feel so boring so plain so not-like-love, and I wished the star would send me an angel from heaven or someone who shone like Jupiter in our sky. I got what I wished just as the shooting star was fading from my memories, and you may have roughly yanked me off a crashing motorcycle- Spideycycle -but you were so bright I wanted to turn the sun off. Guess you really took the meaning of fall from the sky literally, because you came from space to send my heart to the stars and it's been lost in the sky of your world since. If someone distilled the stars in the sky and poured the light all over you, I don't think you would be any different because you've already been glowing like a beacon since I saw you. It's like you were telling me, "Hey Peter, I'm your dream, fall in love with me?" And I did, dammit Sam if you were a snake charmer I'd get bitten by a radioactive snake so I could blame it on that when you charmed me. You didn't even try, you just looked at me and I thought I was just annoyed by you so I used annoyance as my cover but I've been tripping and falling over your shadow, and I'm not stopping any time soon. Can you bring the colours of space to your fingers? Can you take a picture in the sky where you're brighter than the stars? Can you take me up there with you so I can watch the world's beauty fall to pieces when compared to you? Did I ever mention that gold suits you because it does, it makes me think maybe Star Lord sprinkled the sun in your hair and fixed plates on your clothes so nobody could forget that you were born from a star. Isn't that what Nova means? An exploded star? See, you're so full of light that the borders of a star couldn't contain that and the cosmos is just mooning at how much you make the universe a little better.

Am I allowed to say I like the way you hover or is that too abstract? You're so agile when you fly when you move, even when you're crashing into things you're attractive. You could be crossing your arms and glaring at me and I'd only be gawking at you until I caught myself staring and came up with a lame insult so you don't realise. Do you know you're more oblivious than a spider on Jupiter? You lean forward when we argue I swear I should just kiss you but I can't, you sling an arm around me when you want something I just say no so you don't move. And you absolutely never catch the flitting gaze I let myself look at you, thank god because it would be a bittersweet feeling if you had rejected me. Now it's just sweet, like those chocolate cookies you love baking. You're also very good at cooking, unbelievably good, did someone teach you? You once told me your mom loved to cook with you, before you left Arizona and Carefree. Can I just lean over the counter and kiss the batter off your lips when you put the cake in the over and lick the spoon? You don't even need to know that every time I ask for the last bit of the batter sticking to the spoon it's because that's an indirect kiss and hey better indirect than none at all. I had a glow in the dark collection of stars when I was younger, and coincidentally I liked them up like an upside down bucket on my ceiling, maybe I was destined to fall in love with you? Although I'm not the one who fell out of the sky, that's you, I swear I could never deserve a place in the stars. I'd just love to be the one boy who fell in love with a star, and I want you to fall in love with me. Is that allowed? Can I dream that far into impossibility? Then again, you're impossible, you're too perfect to be a real person Nova did I dream you up? Are you part of my imagination?

Dear Sam, don't hate me after you read this letter.

Dear Sam, you're amazing.

Dear Sam, I can't stand you but I want you near me so much it wrenches my heart when you're not close enough.

Dear Sam, what is close enough?

Dear Sam, I love you.

Dear Sam, be mine?

Yours with webbing,  
Peter Parker  
Your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman.


End file.
